


al otro lado del cristal

by PeroxideBlue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Dean Has Abandonment Issues, Español | Spanish, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pablo Neruda's Poetry, Pining, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, dean es un poco todos, dean se ralla con el chico que le gusta, lil bit of angst i think, lo digo en serio dean está encoñao perdido, pero no pasa na porque castiel le quiere
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxideBlue/pseuds/PeroxideBlue
Summary: "Le quieres. Irracionalmente y sin ningún atisbo de duda. Pero quizá no sea suficiente." En esta relación no hay dos componentes, sino cuatro: Castiel, Dean, el amor que sienten por el otro, y la duda constante de Dean sobre por qué Castiel sigue aún a su lado.





	al otro lado del cristal

Cae con fuerza. La lluvia golpea los cristales y parece hacer todo lo posible para no resbalar hasta el suelo. El suave brillo de la pantalla del ordenador frente a ti (al que no has prestado menos atención en tu vida) no es nada comparable con el destello que producen las gotas reflejadas en sus pupilas.

El cielo sigue gris, pero para ti el mundo está pintado en sombras de azul.

Le quieres. Irracionalmente y sin ningún atisbo de duda. Pero quizá no sea suficiente.

El café se queda frío entre tus dedos. La pantalla del ordenador se vuelve negra. Sus ojos se cierran. Y que Dios te ampare, porque estás demasiado enamorado para tu propio bien.

Aprietas los párpados con fuerza, y rezas. Quién sabe por qué.

Ya deberías saber que esto no puede salir bien.

Te ahogas en las gotas de lluvia al otro lado del cristal, y en pupilas que no parecen tener fin. Es demasiado, y sientes que todo tu ser te grita para salir corriendo de allí, y no volver jamás.

Pablo Neruda dijo “ _puedo escribir los versos más tristes esa noche / yo la quise, y ella a veces también me quiso_ ” y _dios_ , ¿por qué te sientes tan identificado con un par de frases que ni siquiera se ajustan a tu vida? Le quieres, y ambos lo sabéis; y lo peor es que tú le quieres más que a nada en este mundo o en cualquier otro _y lo que tenéis no cambia y siempre está ahí pero por las noches no puedes dormir pensando en que te tienes que ir ya_ , antes de poder hacer… quién sabe qué.

Juega sucio, eso es absurdamente obvio. Juega sucio con esos mares por ojos y con esos labios que llevarían al infierno hasta a los más santos. Juega sucio con la colección de discos antiguos con los que bailáis canciones lentas los martes después de cenar, con sus ‘te quiero’ disparados a quemarropa en tu momento más vulnerable, cuando todavía sientes sus dedos recorriéndote la piel y le has dado todo lo que podías entregar. Juega sucio cuando se ríe y deja caer su cabeza en tu hombro, cuando rodea tus muñecas con dedos ágiles completamente cubiertos en chocolate, cuando lo primero que hace por las mañanas es darte un beso como si fuera el último que compartiréis.

Quizá algún día se dé cuenta de lo que es (de lo que eres), y se levante de vuestro sofá, llevándose en su mochila aquel libro de poemas que le regalaste y los últimos pedazos de tu corazón.

Porque él sabe que tú no puedes ser lo que él quiere. (Lo sabe. Tiene que saberlo. ¿No?)

Él es un ángel, _literalmente_ , y tú, por suerte o por desgracia, no eres más que un humano más. ¿Cómo competir contra eso?

No importa. Le seguirás queriendo siempre, aunque él ya se haya ido y os separen universos enteros.

Te mira, y después de todo este tiempo, aún se te para el corazón.

Le quieres. Lo que sientes por él es tan parte de ti que ya no sabes cómo vivir sin quererle. Estás seguro que morirías antes si dejaras de amarle que si dejaras de respirar. Porque él, para ti, es más importante que el aire que respiras. Le quieres _tanto_.

Una suave caricia recorre tu mano, y levantas la mirada para encontrarte con un océano entero en el que perderte (en el que ya te has perdido), y una sonrisa dulce que te hace añicos el corazón.

(No le mereces, piensas. Él lleva siglos enteros intentando hacerte cambiar de opinión. Pero no le mereces. No mereces su lealtad, su felicidad, su amor, su tiempo, su amistad. No eres capaz de ver el daño que le haces cada vez que dudas de ti mismo.)

―Dean. ―Su voz es suave, sosegada, como una brisa fresca bajo el sol ardiente del verano. Te duele el alma al escucharlo, pero es un dolor suave que no hace daño: sólo está ahí para recordarte lo mucho que tu más profunda esencia añora estar lo más cerca posible de él.

Sabes que hay huracanes menos intensos que la fuerza con la que tu corazón grita en tu pecho cuando le tienes cerca.

―Cas ―susurras, tan bajo y tan intenso que te quema la garganta. Ningún profeta escribió nunca una plegaria con la devoción con la que tú suspiras su nombre.

La lluvia sigue cayendo al otro lado del cristal. El mundo gira como si no fuerais relevantes, como si _Cas_ no fuera relevante. Pero a ti no te importa.

Castiel te mira como si estuvieras hecho de galaxias enteras, y para ti eso ya es suficiente. Las escurridizas gotas de aguas serán testigo silencioso de que tú, también, le miras con la misma fascinación con la que se mira a las estrellas.


End file.
